<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are the worst (the best) by chasinggstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843531">you are the worst (the best)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars'>chasinggstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups &amp; Chwe Hansol | Vernon are Siblings, Enemies to Lovers, Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Idols make cameos - Freeform, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rich Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Slow Burn, Student Council, Swearing, Texting, Yoon Jeonghan Being an Asshole, everyone is rich, lots and lots of swearing, mean girls references because regina george is flawless, other ships but it would be a spoiler if i revealed them here, the 13 of them collectively own half a brain cell and it belongs to jisoo, they think theyre straight but theyre really not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[REWRITING]</p><p>seungcheol is everyone's crush. jeonghan is the embodiment of perfection. and they both hate each other's guts, for who knows what reason. jisoo just wants to take a break and go on dates with his adorable boyfriend.</p><p>aka the selfish, dirty, and ugly truth of 13 rich high school students, who also happen to be this year's student council.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a lot more lighthearted than the summary sounds, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>please think of this chapter as a sort of introduction, it's a little short in length but it will get longer as the story goes on!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> [august, week 2] </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>NOTICE:</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>STUDENT COUNCIL PRESENTS</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>TEAM OF 20XX-20XX</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>CHOI SEUNGCHEOL- CO-PRESIDENT</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>YOON JEONGHAN- CO-PRESIDENT</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>HONG JISOO- VICE PRESIDENT</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>LEE JIHOON- SECRETARY</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>JEON WONWOO- TREASURER</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>KIM MINGYU- HISTORIAN</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>KWON SOONYOUNG- PUBLIC RELATIONS OFFICER</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>WEN JUNHUI- PROJECT MANAGER</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>XU MINGHAO- MEDIA COORDINATOR</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>LEE SEOKMIN- EVENTS COORDINATOR</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>BOO SEUNGKWAN- COMMITTEE MEMBER</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>CHOI HANSOL- COMMITTEE MEMBER</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>LEE CHAN- COMMITTEE MEMBER</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>han and shua (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;fri; 17:06&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>angelhan: </strong>okay please tell me im hallucinating</p>
<p><strong>princehong: </strong>?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> did u see the notice</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> for student council</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> oh yeah congrats on becoming president</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> no this is outrageous</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> ??</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> why am I co president!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> ???</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> why do I have to share my role with</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> none other than</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> choi seungcheol!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> um</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> I guess there was a tie in the votes?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> ugh</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> whatever</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> I don’t have time for this shit</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> im going to send out an email for our first meeting k</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> k</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Student Council Meeting]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Yoon Jeonghan</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To: Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, Wen Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, Xu Minghao, Kim Mingyu, Lee Seokmin, Boo Seungkwan, Choi Hansol, Lee Chan</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Friday, 5:10 PM</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Dear All,</p>
<p>I write this email to you all as your new (co)President of the Student Council in order to inform you that I would like to schedule our weekly meetings for Tuesday lunch time and Thursday after school. If this proposal clashes with your personal schedule, I request you reply to this email and notify me of when is most suitable for you. Any changes made to this decision and you will be notified via email. If not, I expect to see all of you next Tuesday at 1pm in the Student Council meeting room. If you have any further questions, feel free to reply to this email with them, but please try and keep them in the same thread.</p>
<p>I would also greatly appreciate it if you would reply to this email with your phone number so that I can add you to a group chat, for more efficient communication. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend.</p>
<p>Best Regards,</p>
<p>Yoon Jeonghan</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> ---</em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Group Chat (13)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;sat; 12:11&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[angelhan added princehong, seungcoups, moonjun, kwonhoshi, wwoo, ujiverse, therealhao, ming9, seokshine, bbooya, hansolchoi, dinochan to the chat]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[angelhan renamed the chat <em>Student Council</em>]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>angelhan: </strong>hi everyone</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> from now on we’ll use this group chat to communicate</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> so was the email like a one time thing?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> yes</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> cool</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> anyways</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> since everyone was fine with Tuesday</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> I’ll see you all then</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> aight see you I guess</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>Student Council Presidents (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;sat; 12:12&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> hey</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> I was just thinking</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> since we’re co presidents</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> it would be better if we discussed before making a decision</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> tbh I was a bit surprised when u sent the email</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> without asking me first</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> is there a problem with the schedule I set?</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> well no</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> then I don’t see any problem with my email</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> its not the email</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> just</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> ask me before making a decision ok</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> its not that hard jeez</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> wow ok chill</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>coolest hoes (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;sat; 12:15&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups: </strong>okay what the fuck</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> bro chill what happened</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> was yoon jeonghan always a bitch</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> um</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> idk?</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> I mean hes really popular</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> all the teachers like him</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> I don’t think he could do that if he was a bitch</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> well then he has something against me I suppose</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> why what happened</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> I was just asking him to run shit through me beforehand yknow</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> for student council stuff</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> wait he didn’t ask you?</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> no!!!!</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> oh what</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> exactly!!!!</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> welp</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> good luck I guess</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> gee thanks</p>
<p>
  <strong> ---</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>han and shua (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;sat; 12:15&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>angelhan: </strong>hes?????</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> just????</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> a????</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> jock????</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> wtf does he think he is</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> who are we talking abt</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> cause if its that jerk who kicked a football into my face yesterday</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> I completely agree</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> and they call you a gentleman</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> but no</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> excuse you my nose still hurts</p>
<p><strong>princehong</strong>: my beautiful face</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> will my baby seok still love me ;-;</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> we were both there Jisoo</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> the football barely grazed ur face</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> and seok took u to the nurse right away</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> and you both ditched me</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> then why tf did I get a nosebleed???</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> huh????</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> anyways you distracted me from my rant</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> ahem</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> hes just a stupid jock!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> who!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> choi seungcheol!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> why!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> he keeps trying to patronise me!!!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> that’s terrible!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> I know!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> k I gotta go now mama’s spaghetti awaits ;3</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> ooh tell her I said hi</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>soonyoung just wants to get his bubble tea in peace</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if it wasn't obvious already, i dont go to school in the us :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> [august, week 3] </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Today’s Meeting Details]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Lee Jihoon</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To: Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, Wen Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo, Xu Minghao, Kim Mingyu, Lee Seokmin, Boo Seungkwan, Choi Hansol, Lee Chan</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tuesday, 4:38 PM</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear All,</p>
<p>Here is a brief overview of today’s meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Homecoming/Spirit Week in 4 weeks</p>
<p>Need a fundraiser- ideas?</p>
<p>Spirit Week theme ideas needed</p>
<p>Advertisement design ideas- Soonyoung, Minghao- Media Team</p>
<p>Homecoming Court nominee voting</p>
<p>Pep rally prep</p>
<p>Parade float themes (by class)</p>
<p>Hall themes (by class)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you have any ideas for the points discussed, please leave them in our group chat.</p>
<p>Regards,</p>
<p>Lee Jihoon</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>Student Council (13)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;tues; 16:52&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi: </strong>heyy yallllll</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> who wants to get bubble tea?</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> we’ll hv around 3 poster options for each event done by thurs</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> is that ok?</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> @ seungcoups @ angelhan</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> yep that’s great thanks hao</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> send it to me on email once its done yeah?</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> then ill email the principal abt it</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> yeah ok</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> @ seokshine</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> can u send me the details of each event</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> yepp</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> we’ve just got the date n times for now is that k</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> yeah just send what u hv</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> can we just reuse last years banner for the voting station</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> yes</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> no</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> uh</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> of course you can</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> we need to be environmentally friendly</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> cant tell if you’re being sarcastic or not</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> no we need a new design</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> at least slightly different</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> we’ve never reused the same banner</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> yeah well we just started</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> the green campaign this year</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> u just want it for the aesthetics</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> well whats wrong with that</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> um</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> bubble tea anyone?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>booseoksoon (3)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;tues; 16:55&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi: </strong>wow ok</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> is it just me</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> or did someone turn the ac up</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> cause the group chat atmosphere is freezing</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> tell me abt it</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> even during tdys meeting</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> I don’t think they agreed on a single thing</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> welp</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> is the offer for bubble tea still open?</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> oh yes please</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> ive been craving it since morning</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> are you buying for us?</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> rock paper scissors and the youngest one pays</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> yeah ok sure</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> wait</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> …</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> lmaooo</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> its ok ill pay</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> yeah sure</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> ???</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> what</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> aren’t u supposed to like</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> say youll pay instead???</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> why</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> youre loaded</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> yeah so are u</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> so is seungkwan</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> pls im not getting involved</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> fine</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> meet me in 5 k</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> aye aye captain</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> yessir</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>Student Council (13)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;tues; 17:01&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>angelhan: </strong>okay lets divvy up the tasks</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> junhui write this down pls</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> yep</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> minghao and soonyoung</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> you two work on the posters</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> we’ll tell you guys the details on friday probably</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> once we run them through the principal</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> ok?</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> yep</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> yee</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> junhui u organise the voting stuff w hansol</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> mhm</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> wonwoo u lead the fundraiser</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> mingyu n chan will help u</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> jihoon u take seok and kwan n sort stuff out for the rally</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> jisoo u start organising the dance w me</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> got that?</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> yep</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> but what abt seungcheol?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> what abt him</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> whats he doing?</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> ill help with the dance</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> right ok</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> …</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> ok we need spirit week theme ideas</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> just throw random ideas for now</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> we’ll narrow it down later</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> friday will be spirit day</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> one of the days should be for charity</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> and one of the days will be class theme day</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> which will be with our overall theme this year</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> did we choose a theme yet</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> not yet does anyone hv ideas</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> idk do like through the decades or something</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> or like around the world?</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> we could do disney</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> how about</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> fantasy worlds</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> ooh good one</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> so like</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> one class will do tolkien etc?</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> yeahhhh!!!!</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> okay we’ll set the overall theme as fantasy worlds</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> thank you chan</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> okay now for individual days</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> jihoon please keep track of this</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> yep</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> can we hv a pyjama day</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> pls</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> itll save me like 10 mins in the morning</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> just throw out any ideas u hv</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> omg</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> we should hv like</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> animal onesie day</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> twinning is a classic</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> pls can we do a mean girls wednesday</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> and like u hv to wear pink</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> ooh</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> and then we can link it w</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> breast cancer awareness or smthing like that</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> for our charity one</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> yesss</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> u r my hero</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> on that note</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> superhero day?</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> CAN WE DO A MASQUERADE DAY PLS</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO ONE</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> aight lets organise</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> friday is spirit day</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> thurdsay is our class theme day</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> is everyone for mean girls wednesday?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> yeah sure</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> ok</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> then lets just choose monday n tuesday</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> i like the animal onesie idea</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> of course you do</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> you whipped fucker</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> no comment</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> i think twinning is a nice idea too</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> that’s cuz u wanna show off</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> ur matching overalls u bought w shua</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> :))</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> MASQUERADE</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> PLEASE</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> i think pyjama day is cute too</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> i knew i could count on you</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> MASQUERADEEEE</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> okay lets do</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> masquerade monday</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> and twins tuesday</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> okay</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> YESSSSSS</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>only bro for me (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;tues; 17:14&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi: </strong>i sense BIASSSS</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> why does he only love chan</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> ;-;</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> yeah i know</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> think he has a thing against chois</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> whatever</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> don’t pay him any mind</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> all ik is that hes an asshole</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> but he was really nice to me the other day…</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> maybe its just u yknow</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> maybe hes just a rly great judge of character</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> and knows ure a terrible person</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> that’s it im telling mom</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> you weren’t at a study group last night</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> and actually went to a party</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> nooooo</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> im sorry o mighty choi seungcheol</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> you are the greatest dumbass to ever grace this planet</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> aight im calling her</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> IM SORRY I LOVE YOU</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> aw</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> im so touched</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> pervert</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> MOM-</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> SHUT UPSHUTUP U IDIOT</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> SKFNSDJKFJK</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. iii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the two presidents come to an agreement- but will it be for better or worse?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have very strong feelings about american football</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[august, week 3]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>jeonghan’s slaves (3)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;fri; 16:15&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>angelhan: </strong>AAAAAAAAAAA</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> AKDSFNJFNDSLJFNLDFSJF</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> woah chill</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> DO I LOOK CHILL TO YOU</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> I AM VERY NOT CHILL</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> I AM PEAK NOT CHILL</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> IM SO NOT CHILL</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> IM LIKE FUCKIN VOLCANO LEVEL NOT CHILL</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> yep got it</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> jeonghan is very not chill</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> what up tho</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> meeting w the principal didn’t go well?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> UH YEAH</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> THE PRINCIPAL SAYS</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> HES NOT GONNA FUCKIN FUND US THIS YEAR</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> WE GOTTA DO EVERYTHING OURSELVES</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> ITLL BE AN EXPERIENCE OF GREATER RESPONSIBILITY MR YOON</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> ITLL HELP DEVELOP YOUR LEADERSHIP AND MANAGEMENT SKILLS MR YOON</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> oof</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> we’ll just hv to do more fundraisers this year then</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> NO SHIT SHERLOCK</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> AND U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS????</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> what</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> THAT WAS RHETORICAL</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> I firmly believe that every question deserves the right to be answered</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> IT MEANS ILL HAVE TO DO MORE WORK</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> BECAUSE A CERTAIN SOMEONE IS A LAZY PIECE OF SHIT WHO CAN’T DO THEIR JOB PROPERLY AND SPENDS ALL THEIR TIME PLAYING A LAME RIP OFF VERSION OF RUGBY WITH A STOLEN NAME YET DEMANDS TO TAKE ALL CREDIT</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> is this like</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> guess the person</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> because if so</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> is it mingyu?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> NO!!!!</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> dang it</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> WHERE THE FUCK IS SHUA</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> I NEED A DRINK</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> woah woah</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> we’re still underage</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> NOT THAT DRINK I-</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> WHATEVER</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> WHERES SHUA</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> oh hes subbing for wonwoo on library duty</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> he’ll be done in like 15 mins</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> SHUA FUCK YOU I KNOW YOU’RE READING THIS RN</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> NO ONE GOES TO THE LIBRARY ON A FRIDAY AFTERSCHOOL</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> that’s a lie im at the library</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> but yes he is reading this rn</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> oops apparently I wasn’t supposed to tell u that</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> I just learnt like 5 new cuss words wow</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> now hes complaining abt having to listen to you rant</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> whoops I wasn’t supposed to say that either</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> you know what seok</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> just stop typing</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> yep sounds like a good idea</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> seokmin doesn’t existttt</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> hi jeonghan!</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> its been a while</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> lovely weather today right?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> its been raining nonstop since 9am</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> rain can be lovely!</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> you need to change how you perceive the world</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> break the prejudice against rain</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> ok cut the bull I don’t wanna hear u wax poetry abt rain</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> im going to the library rn</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> and u better take me to get a coffee</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> ooh speaking of which</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> yknow the department store my mom owns</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> theres a new dessert café that came in like a week ago</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> apparently its rly famous</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> and has rly cute desserts n drinks</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> also super aesthetic and instagrammable</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> right lemme just finish up</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> and the three of us can check it out</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> seokmin exists againnn</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> and is craving macaronsssss</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> lmao you can have all the macarons u want</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> jisoos paying anyways</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> anything for my baby :3</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> hyung…</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> seokmin…</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> hyung!!!!</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> seokmin!!!!</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> aight that’s enough</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>STUDENT COUNCIL (13)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;fri; 17:23&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi: </strong>sooo</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> what went down with the principal?</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> good news and bad news</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> good news first</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> the poster designs n details got approved</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> I sent them to hao already</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> so we’ll start hanging them up soon</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> cool so is our job done then</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> yeah pretty much for now</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> but I need u to send out an email</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> to the student body</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> with a form to vote for each class’ theme</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> ye ok</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> and me?</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> help w the fundraiser</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> which brings us to our bad news</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> we’re not receiving any funding this year</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> so @ wwoo</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> u better do ur job properly</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> um</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> would this be a bad time to tell you guys</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> about that one time</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> I bought a whole collection of designer loafers on impulse?</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> and I don’t even wear loafers</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> so there’s that</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> right so we’re fucked</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> sounds about right</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> wow I hv such amazing friends</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> me???</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> your friend???</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> don’t get ahead of urself this is a strictly business partnership</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> ouch</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> the real world is dark and tough</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> friendship is an illusion</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> there is no one you can trust</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> especially not those you consider closest to yourself</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> consider this a learning experience</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> @ moonjun</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> did something happen at practice tdy</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> our new supervising teacher kept calling our music club a band</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> ah</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> right well</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> if it makes anything better</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> we have a basic outline for the fundraiser?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> good</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> what’s your idea?</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> fundraiser week</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> bake sale, busking, bubble tea sale, photobooth, movie night</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> we were thinking abt 2 weeks before hc</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> disguise it as a back to school thing</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> get like the music club and dance club for busking</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> and media team for the photobooth</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> and we can split the profits on those days</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> you were trying to get matching hoodies for dance club right?</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> @ kwonhoshi</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> yesss</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> omg this is amazing</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> we’re gonna look so coooool</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> are we really doing it???</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> omg</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> I can finally show off my awesomeness</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> :’)</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> okay I just sent an email to the principal</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> and I got the reply</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> wow that was fast</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> the principal is a single, lonely man</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> he says that he’s giving us free reign on all our events</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> so we don’t need to ask him every time</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> also I think he’s trying to cancel our weekly friday meetings…</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> I think he just wants to go home early</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> well</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> im not complaining</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> exactly</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> right can anyone of us bake</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> uh</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> I used to bake with my grandma</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> when I was like 6?</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> I can cook…</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> but ive never tried baking</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> never mind</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> we’ll just buy</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> are there any bakeries or cafes you guys like</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> I like the one we’re at right now :)</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> these macarons r very good</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> and that cookie over there looks very delicious</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> and I think you look very delicious ;)</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> please stop</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> my precious eyes</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> oh shush</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> anyways</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> @ angelhan don’t u like get a discount here</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> since ur mom owns the building n shit</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> yeah</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> idk if they do group orders tho</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> then go ask</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> fine</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> jeonghan has stood up</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> jeonghan is walking over to the counter</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> jeonghan is smiling at the worker</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> jeonghan is asking abt group orders</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> the worker said no</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> jeonghan is high key flirting with the worker</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> the worker said no again but a little unsure</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> jeonghan just pulled out his mom’s name</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> the worker is very confused</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> jeonghan just asked to see the manager</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> jeonghan is now officially a karen</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> jeonghan is now flirting with the manager</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> the manager is a bit taken aback</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> jeonghan is using the mom card again</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> jeonghan has succeeded his quest</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> jeonghan is coming back</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> jeonghan iskdfvk</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> please stop</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> jeonghan has stolen seokmin’s phone</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> seokmin has gotten his phone back</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> seokmin is happy again</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> please never refer to yourself in 3<sup>rd</sup> person ever again</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> I think I just threw up a little in my mouth</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> fuck off :)</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> no u :)</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> well we hv the bake sale down</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> thanks hyung</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> your sacrifice will not be in vain</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> and what exactly did he sacrifice</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> his dignity</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> moving on</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> bubble tea</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> @ kwonhoshi</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> CAN WE BUY FROM THAT GOURMET BUBBLE TEA SHOP U LIKE</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> THE ONE WITH ALL THE COOL FLAVOURS</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> THE ONE THAT U SOMETIMES TAKE DANCE CLUB TO AFTER PRACTICE</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> OMG YES</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> I LOVE THAT PLACE</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> I BET I CAN GET A DISCOUNT TOO SINCE I HAVE A MEMBERSHIP CARD</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> AND I THINK THEY TAKE GROUP ORDERS</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> great lets order from there</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> aand soonyoung can u send out an email asking for movie suggestions</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> YEAH</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>Student Council President (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;fri; 20:21&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>angelhan: </strong>I would like to make a proposal</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> what for?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> it has come to my attention that over the past week we have been unfortunately tasked with collaborating with each other</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> you have proven yourself unable to compromise, and rather unfit for the role of president</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> while I am aware that it simply may be the case that your abilities simply aren’t prepared for such responsibility</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> and that you will most likely have a conflicting opinion with me on this matter, even in the direction that I am the incompetent one of this pair</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> I simply believe the student council will not be able to lead the student body in a healthy direction under these circumstances</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> and given the principal’s decisions on giving us free reign this year,</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> I suggest we elect only one president between the two of us</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> the voting of which we will obviously leave to our committee</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> as much as it pains me to say this</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> I will have to agree with you on this one</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> not on my supposed incompetency</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> as I firmly believe I have done a much better job in leading our committee than you have</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> but that only one of us should preside</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> I would only like to make one slight adjustment to your proposal</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> the members of our committee are not to know about this deal</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> as it would lead to a simply unfair and, frankly, rather biased voting</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> and this adjustment of yours would apply to your brother as well?</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> as long as it applies to a certain vice president as well</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> it is a deal, then</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> I suggest we host the voting by the end of fundraiser week</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> fine with me</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>only bro for me (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;fri; 20:36&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups: </strong>hey</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> what up fucker</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> you would always be on my side right</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> ?</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> wtf</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> are u drunk</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> I just got goosebumps</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> pls remember we do not endorse underage drinking in this household</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> wtf no</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> just answer the question</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> I mean it depends</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> if u turned out to be like a serial killer with a foot fetish</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> I would have to cut all my ties with you</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> right I forgot my brother was a little shit</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> my fault asking u a serious question</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> fancy u saying that mr professional asshole</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> but why</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> did something happen?</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> nah nah its nothing</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> I was just wondering</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> alrighty then</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> but next time pls warn me before asking me something serious</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> it really creeps me out</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> fuck off</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for those of you who can't access twitter, here is a simple profile of the members!</p>
<p>choi seungcheol- senior, stuco co-president, football team captain<br/>yoon jeonghan- senior, stuco co-president, debate team captain<br/>hong jisoo- senior, stuco vice president, student librarian<br/>wen junhui- junior, stuco project manager, music club co-president<br/>kwon soonyoung- junior, stuco public relations officer, dance club captain<br/>jeon wonwoo- junior, stuco treasurer, student librarian<br/>lee jihoon- junior, stuco secretary, music club co-president<br/>xu minghao- sophomore, stuco media coordinator, media team captain<br/>kim mingyu- sophomore, stuco historian, football team<br/>lee seokmin- sophomore, stuco events coordinator, drama club<br/>boo seungkwan- freshman, stuco committee, journalism club<br/>choi hansol- freshman, stuco committee, journalism club<br/>lee chan- freshman, stuco committee, dance club</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. iv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jisoo either has an amazing sixth sense, or he's just hungry. maybe both.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[august, week 3]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>han and shua (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;fri; 20:47&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>angelhan: </strong>shua</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> yeah</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> hypothetically speaking</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> if I were to run for a position like student council president again</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> what are some things I could improve about my campaign?</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> uhh</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> I dunno</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> tbh ur last campaign was literally just a couple posters n a speech at assembly</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> just do something more</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> aight thanks</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> this was very helpful</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> of course it’s purely hypothetical</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> but still</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> thank you</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> you’re welcome</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> I think</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>hoshixhannie (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;sat; 11:25&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>angelhan: </strong>soonyoung~</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> hyung~</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> are you free today?</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> yeah why</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> do you want to get lunch together?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> my treat!</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> omg</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> really??</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> of course</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> you know that steakhouse you liked last time?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> let’s go there</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> are you sure?</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> we can go to your favourite place</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> aww you’re so sweet</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> but I want to treat my favourite junior</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> ahahah ok let’s go!</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>jeonghan’s cutie (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;sat; 11:27&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>angelhan: </strong>hey mister boo!</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> where’s my cutie?</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> hereeee</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> it’s been such a long time since our last date :(</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> hyung!!</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> it’s not a date!!</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> aww</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> but I wanna see my cutie ;-;</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> why don’t we go on a date tomorrow?</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> fine</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> but no amusement parks this time!</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> then shall we go to an escape room?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> I know a scary one</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> just for my cutie</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> hyung!!!</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> ahah ok</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> see you tomorrow~</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>self proclaimed genius and his not-friend (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;sat; 11:27&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups: </strong>yo</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> what</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> you wanna go grab lunch</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> can’t I’m busy</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> doing what</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> homework</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> bullshit you were cheering on friday cause u didn’t have any weekend hw</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> dammit</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> um</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> a kid accidentally smashed my guitar yesterday</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> and I have to go buy a new one</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> great we can do that together after lunch</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> I picked out your last one remember</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> hmm</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> maybe I should buy it for you this time</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> great let’s go</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> where did you want to eat?</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> I’m paying for lunch as well</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> all hail choi seungcheol</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> literal godsend</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> I was craving hotpot your highness</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>jeonghan’s fool (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;sat; 11:29&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>angelhan: </strong>seokmin-ahhh</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> yes hyung?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> do you want to go shopping after school on monday?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> while we wait for jisoo to finish library duty</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> I saw a really cute shirt last time</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> and I wanted to match it with you</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> yess!</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> and let’s pick out matching hats too!</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> of course</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> anything for my favourite fool</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> does that mean I’m not your only fool?</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> gasp</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> of course you’re my only fool</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> my one and only</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> hyung…</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> I’m so touched &lt;3</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>someone stop kim mingyu (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;sat; 11:20&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups: </strong>mingyuuuuu</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> hi there</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> do you wanna hang out after practice on monday</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> for what price</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> what do you want from me</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> what?</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> no</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> I just want to spend time with you ;-;</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> hyung</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> we spend a minimum of 4 hours together each week</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> not my fault you signed up for the same activities as I did</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> anyways</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> monday after school</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> I’ll buy you something or whatever</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> deal</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>boo seungcheol (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;sat; 11:32&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups: </strong>seungkwan</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> hi hyung!</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> do you want to grab lunch together tomorrow?</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> I feel like I haven’t done enough for you this year</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> aw hyung</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> you’re more than enough &gt;_&lt;</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> still</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> I want to treat you</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> ooh…</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> sorry hyung</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> I already said I’d go out with jeonghan hyung tomorrow</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> maybe next time?</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> of course!</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> does next weekend work for you?</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> yeah!</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> let’s go out next week</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>han and shua (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;sat; 11:35&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>princehong: </strong>hey you wanna grab lunch together or something</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> oof sorry</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> i already made plans to eat with soonyoung today :(</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> oh that’s ok</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> maybe I’ll ask jihoon</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> since when were you two close lol</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> we took guitar lessons together in like middle school</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> hes just like a casual friend</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> right</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> is seokmin busy?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> I thought you two would be on a date today</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> nah he’s going out with mingyu and minghao and some other dudes in his year</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> oo got it</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> welp imma go ask jihoon now bye</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> byee</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>guitar heros (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;sat; 11:36&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>princehong: </strong>hey</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> whats up</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> do u wanna get lunch together today</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> sorry</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> I’m eating with seungcheol hyung today</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> he’s supposed to buy me a new guitar</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> ah ok then</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> but what happened to your old one</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> some freshmen were messing around during break in music club</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> and one of them tripped over a chair and onto my guitar</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> ouch</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> my poor godori</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> so yeah</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> I’m off to shop for godori the second</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> right good luck then</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> thanks</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jisoo flopped back onto his bed after tossing his phone somewhere on the floor. Whatever, the carpet was soft enough to break its fall. He’d just eat lunch alone today. Burying his head into his pillow, he frowned. It wasn’t his first time eating alone, far from it actually. But something about today was a bit… off. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but there was definitely something odd. Maybe he was just getting hungry? Yes, that was probably why. Pushing himself off the bed, he padded towards the door in his slippers. The delicious scent of whatever the family cook was preparing wafted to his nose as he made his way down the stairs in search of food.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Um... hyung?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Soonyoung?”</p>
<p>“Are you gonna eat that?”</p>
<p>“Hmm? Oh, you can have it if you want.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then.” Casting a doubtful glance at Jeonghan, Soonyoung swapped their plates and began digging into the juicy lump of meat Jeonghan had left almost completely untouched. As he sawed through the steak, Soonyoung was hyper aware of Jeonghan’s gaze, boring holes into the top of his head. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he quietly and quickly ate the rest of the steak, while running through a list of potential reasons as to why Jeonghan was acting like this. Had he done something wrong recently? Was this steak poisoned? There wasn’t anything he’d done in the recent days to offend Jeonghan, or at least as far as he could remember. Oh, wait. He’d borrowed a pen from him during a meeting and forgotten to give it back. He made a mental note to return it as soon as possible.</p>
<p>“Hyung‒”</p>
<p>“Are you done? Let’s go get dessert!”</p>
<p>“Um, okay.”</p>
<p>“What do you want? How about some ice cream?”</p>
<p>“Sure?”</p>
<p>“Great! Let’s go.” Jeonghan looped his arm through his and tugged him towards the exit.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Hey, hyung, what about this one?” Jihoon grinned as he jokingly pointed at the most expensive guitar on display in the store.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Jihoon’s grin fell off his face, sliding into a half-open ‘o’ shape as he gawked at Seungcheol.</p>
<p>“Dude, I get it’s your parents’ money, but you can’t just spend it like that.”</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s fine. My dad never checks the credit card bill for this one anyways.”</p>
<p>He stared at Seungcheol for a couple seconds before slowly lowering his hand that had remained frozen in the air pointing at the guitar. Then, he shrugged.</p>
<p>“Okay then. But let me test it out first. I need to see if it’s worthy of the title ‘Godori II’.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tmi trivia:<br/>the music club members left that day terrified of jihoon, but junhui knows that jihoon cried over the remains of his guitar for at least an hour after practice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [very important notice]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tl;dr my computer broke down and i want to rewrite this fic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! Just before we get started, I just wanted to clarify: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! I apologise to everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter for a few months now, but I just wanted to make a couple announcements first.</p>
<p>First of all, it’s time for my excuses :3</p>
<p>Long story short, my laptop completely died, like I can’t even open it anymore – it’s a Windows computer, and it’s just stuck on the ‘trying to auto-repair’ page. Before this happened, I was already having battery problems with my laptop, with it having to be constantly plugged in. Anyways, because I’m an idiot who never learns, I didn’t backup my files before my laptop died, so now everything is gone, including all of my drafts. But because I had already started the next chapter and a bunch of other things for this story (including a really detailed relationship and character analysis page, rip) I didn’t want to start over on my temporary laptop that I got to use for the time being, since there’s still a very small chance that I can recover my files, and I don’t want clashing chapters if I manage to get them back.</p>
<p>Some good news though, I’ll probably be trying to sort out this issue properly in the coming months, and if it turns out all my files are gone for good; I can start rewriting them in peace.</p>
<p>Another thing about this fic is that I’m not exactly pleased with the direction it’s headed for, so I was planning on rewriting this fic (even before my laptop died, it’s one of the projects I lost). The basic storyline will be similar, just with a little more… interesting dynamics between certain characters. And longer chapters probably as well. It’ll take me a little time to get this going, though, so please stay patient with me :)</p>
<p>Also, if you’re wondering why I never use my twitter or cc even though I have one, it’s because I’m terrible at being consistent with social media, and my internet connection is usually terrible so it’s just plain frustrating for me whenever I do try accessing the sites. It’s so bad that I have trouble accessing ao3 sometimes too lol. So, I apologise for infrequent updates, but there’s really nothing I can do about it. I will continue linking them though, just because that’s probably where I’ll post updates if I ever do so.</p>
<p>And just to give everyone hope, here’s a list of things I’m currently working on! (including jeongcheol, other pairings, and other fandoms) all the titles are temporary until further notice :D</p>
<p>‘purple rose’</p>
<ul>
<li>jeongcheol (svt)</li>
<li>mafia au, chaptered</li>
<li>rated m or e (violence, potential smut)</li>
<li>angst, slowburn, fwb (possible first attempt at smut?)</li>
</ul>
<p>‘come to me’</p>
<ul>
<li>jeongcheol (svt)</li>
<li>a/b/o, oneshot</li>
<li>sequel to ‘just want you’ or set in the same universe</li>
<li>fluff, tooth rotting fluff, jealousy, established relationship</li>
</ul>
<p>‘euterpe’</p>
<ul>
<li>jeongcheol (svt)</li>
<li>composer!seungcheol x lyricist!jeonghan, chaptered</li>
<li>slowburn, enemies to lovers, exes to lovers, light angst</li>
<li>in wingman mingyu we trust</li>
</ul>
<p>‘philophobia’</p>
<ul>
<li>seoksoo (svt)</li>
<li>first dates, oneshot</li>
<li>crack, fluff, established relationship</li>
<li>a lot lighter than the title suggests</li>
</ul>
<p>‘stronger than amortentia’</p>
<ul>
<li>seongjoong (ateez)</li>
<li>hogwarts au, oneshot</li>
<li>emotional hurt/comfort, panic attacks, seonghwa best boyfriend award</li>
<li>probably going to be uploaded this week</li>
</ul>
<p>Of course, there is also the twelve days of jeongcheol christmas challenge i started today, so be sure to check that out if you’re interested, it’s basically just all fluff :)</p>
<p>And, because I’m feeling creative today, I prepared a small (temporary) parting gift – a compilation of behind-the-scenes text extracts from this fic of my favourite chats. Enjoy!</p>
<p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>charlies angels (3)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;fri; 11:28&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>bbooya: </strong>chan</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> channie</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> what up</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> are you ok?</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> ?????</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> never been better</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> well I just thought you might want to know</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> theres this creepy senior whos been stalking you for a bit now</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> ????</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> who</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> cant say</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> ive taken an oath of secrecy</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> then whats the point of telling me??????</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> just thought you might want to know</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> eye-</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> CHAN</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> ARE YOU ALRIGHT????</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> yes im really really fine</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> WELL THERES THIS SENIOR WHOS BEEN FOLLOWING YOU AROUND SINCE MORNING</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> yeah we kinda established that already</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> but who</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> CANT SAY</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> IM BINDED BY A BLOOD VOW</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> OH MY GOD BOTH OF YOU ISTG</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> calm your tits child we’re just being nice</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> ????????????????????????</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> what the actual fuck boo seungkwan</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> what</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> we’re telling you invaluable information</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> no not that</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> why is it that when I turned around expecting to find creepy seniors</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> I see two terribly disguised freshmen hiding behind a neon sign that says</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> NOT STALKERS DON’T REPORT</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> the neon was my idea</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> did u like it?</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> nonie!</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> you’re not meant to say that yet</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> oops</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> you know what</p>
<p><strong>dinochan:</strong> fuck this shit im out</p>
<p>
  <strong>[dinochan left the chat]</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> can we call this a mission success</p>
<p><strong>bbooya:</strong> definitely</p>
<p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>teenage mutant ninja turtles (4)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;sat; 4:02&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> GUYS I THINK I FUCKED UP</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> not surprising</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> why the fuck are you awake at 4 am</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> I WAS TRYING TO MAKE HOMEMADE BUBBLE TEA</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> why the fuck are you trying to make homemade bubble tea at 4 am</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> why the fuck are you trying to make homemade bubble tea when you cant even scramble eggs</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> THERES NOT A SINGLE BUBBLE TEA STORE OPEN AT 4 AM AND I WAS REALLY CRAVING IT</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> why were you still awake at 4 am for the cravings to hit in the first place</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU TWO</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> HYPOCRITES</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> excuse you I was remixing that track you wanted for dance club</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> I could very well just stop here you know</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> its unpaid labour anyways</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> and fyi I was asleep</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> its just that my notification sound is a three second clip of soonyoung yelling in pain after he dropped a whole tray of freshly burnt cookies on his foot</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> ah</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> good times</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> OK SO MAYBE YOURE NOT HYPOCRITES</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> BUT CAN SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> what did u do</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> THE TAPIOCA PEARLS MUTATED</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> I THINK THE KITCHEN KIND OF IMPLODED</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> what in the name of everlasting fuck</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> …im going back to sleep bye</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> fuck no youre coming with me to sort this dumbass out</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> why me</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> because somehow wonwoo has managed to sleep through this mess</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> ???</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> wonwoos awake</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> asshole?</p>
<p><strong>moonjun:</strong> he just mutes this chat</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> fuckface?</p>
<p><strong>wwoo:</strong> fuck off</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> bitch ass shitbag</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> SO ARE YOU GUYS COMING OR NOT</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> oh for fucks sake</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> give us ten mins</p>
<p><strong>ujiverse:</strong> jun get ready</p>
<p><strong>kwonhoshi:</strong> WHOOOOOO</p>
<p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>definitely not related (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;thurs; 23:48&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> hyung</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> I love you</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> reminder: we do not support incest in this holy household</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> reminder: adam and eve are technically incest, definitely not holy</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> but seriously</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> you know I love you right</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> reminder: we do not support underage drinking in this holy household</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> definitely not when you’re meant to be at a study group meeting</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> speaking of which</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> what kind of a study group meeting convenes until midnight</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> none of your business</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> reminder: im the one who covered for you last summer when you would come home drunk and with a new human accessory dangling from your arm every night</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> okay come on it wasn’t every night</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> just a couple</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> and I stopped after like two weeks</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> yeah I wonder why</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> shut the fuck up</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> jeez</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> but I still love you :)</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> do you need a favour from me</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> cause this is definitely not the way to get it</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> wellllllll</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> can u cover for me tonight</p>
<p><strong>hansolchoi:</strong> the study group meeting sort of escalated</p>
<p><strong>seungcoups:</strong> fucking called it</p>
<p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>jeonghan’s slaves (3)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;wed; 18:20&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> haha i suck</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> dick?</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> well yes but no</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> try again</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> shua’s dick?</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> well yes but no</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> please don’t try again</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> eye-</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> whatever</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> hyung you need to help me</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> yeah babe what do you need</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> ill do anything I can for you min</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> ???</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> what</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> sorry hun he wasn’t looking for you</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> you can go back to your own boyfriend</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> oh wait</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> you don’t have one</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> was that meant to hurt</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> because im sure you know my lack of significant other is not because of lack of candidate but rather disinterest</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> besides</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> I knew min longer than you did</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> not true?</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> we both met him on the same day</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> but I talked to him first</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> youre trying to gain a thirty second upper hand on me</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> are you undermining the significance of thirty extra precious seconds with min?</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> im just glad I got to spend even a fraction longer with him in my life</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> I guess youre just like everyone else</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> just here for his kindness and money</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> bitch imma throw some fucking hands</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> come at me bitch</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> woah woah chill both of you</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> I was looking for both of you</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> but you specified ‘hyung’ singular in your text</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> therefore you must have had a specific person in mind, whether it was subconsciously or consciously</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> so tell us</p>
<p><strong>princehong:</strong> obviously it was me right</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> uhh</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> that was just because I suck at grammar</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> which brings me back to my original point</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> I need help with language arts</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> I got a fucking d on my last essay</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> so you do suck d</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> why is that the conclusion you reach</p>
<p><strong>seokshine:</strong> w h y</p>
<p><strong>angelhan:</strong> :)</p>
<p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bonnie and clyde (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;sun; 9:28&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> kimmingyu</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> o mingyu mingyu wherefore the fuck art thou mingyu</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> bitch better not have forgotten about our shopping trip today</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> my instagram followers are waiting for their updates</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> I already teased a shopping haul for my youtube</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> you better not still be sleeping</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> or else imma send choiseungcheol after your ass</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> KIMMINGYU</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> three seconds before I kick down your fucking door and kick your fucking ass in</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> IM UP</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> I SWEAR IM ALMOST THERE</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> THERES JUST A TON OF TRAFFIC</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> excuses excuses</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> tsk tsk</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> what its not like I can threaten to fire my chauffeur to make him go faster or something</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> nevermind</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> I just tried it for the kicks but um</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> im like a minute away now wow</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> wow is this the real personality of professional heartbreaker star football player kimmingyu</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> shut the fuck up</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> where are you</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> guess</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> bitch ive never been at this shopping district before</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> fake art hoe</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> tsk tsk</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> all those heavily photoshopped graffiti background profile photos</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> finally exposed</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> just tell me where u are</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> I think im in the mood for a scavenger hunt :)</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> <strong>[photo]</strong></p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> come and find me if u can</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> wannabe aesthetic scam</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> fuck you and all your excessively aesthetic things</p>
<p><strong>ming9:</strong> im coming for you better watch these hands</p>
<p><strong>therealhao:</strong> fucking try me</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha im so funny</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/chasinggstars_"> @chasinggstars_</a> !</p><p>you can find information on the characters <a href="https://twitter.com/chasinggstars_/status/1293401073269403648"> here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>